Fairy Tail auction with a twist
by Sicarius warrior19
Summary: This is a auction where they auction of the males. Couples are NaLu, Gruvia, Jerza, Happy and Charles, Lira, GaLe. Enjoy. Please review whether the next chapter should include fluffy moments or lemon content, or both.


**Hey guys sorry about the long wait I have been busy with school and other things, anyway please review and tell me whether I should make this story a fluffy or put some lemon content in it, feedback very much appreciated. I don't own Fairy Tail, I wished I did.**

**Couples Nalu, Gruvia, Gale, Jerza, Miraxus and Happy x Charles**

Fairy Tail auction

It was a normal day in fairy Tail, the same fighting, loud bunch of people. Lucy was talking to Levy, Natsu and Gray were fighting. Gajeel, Cana and Laxus having a drinking contest. Happy, Lily and Charle were having a flying contest to see who could get around the guild fastest. Jellal and Erza looking at the request board trying to decide which job to take. Mira at the bar cleaning glasses as usual, when her eyes suddenly lit up with an evil smile, Mira the matchmaker has an idea. She climbed onto the bar; everybody stopped and looked up at her. "Ok guys, I just got an idea for a game" everyone groaned, every time Mira had a game it would be to match people together. "Oh, don't be like that; this one is going to be fun! You all know what an auction is right, where you bet on the thing you want, well we are going to put a Fairy Tail twist on it by getting the girls to bet on the boy they want, then they have to spend a day with them" Erza stood up "Mira I think we can all agree this game sounds more like a hook up" "Whaa? Me" Mira replied innocently looking like she was about to cry. Nobody liked to see Mira cry. Everyone straight away jumped to their feet apologizing and saying they'll play her auction game.

The next day the boys lined up on the stage, while the girls were sitting on their table ready to bid. All the girls had an idea about who the other liked. First up was Natsu, nobody put up their hand to bid "Oh come on,why does nobody want me!" Natsu yelled throwing his head up to the skies spewing flames. All the girls were looking at Lucy expectantly. With a sigh Lucy put up her hand "I'll take him". "Yes!" Natsu yelled with a huge grin, he got off the stage and walked towards Lucy. "So Luce, what do you want to do?" "I just want to go home" Lucy replied. "Ok!" Natsu replied happily. "Aaawww" Mira and Cana said together. Next up was Gray of course everybody knew Juvia is obsessed with Gray, Juvia straight away put up her hand and yelled "Juvia wants Gray-sama". None of the girls wanted to feel the wrath of Juvia when she gets angry. Besides they all thought those two make a good couple. Juvia then grabbed Gray off the stage and ran off with him, telling him she has a costume she thought he might like. Gray looked as if he was extremely uncomfortable, especially being dragged by Juvia. Mira giggled "I think Juvia has been waiting for something like this". "Yeah especially that the rules are to spend a whole day with the guy" Cana replied giggling. Next up was Gajeel, just like Natsu nobody put up their hands, Levy's was reading a book. Cana walked over to Levy to put the book down, and whispered in her ear "look who is on the stage". Levy looked up to see Gajeel; she quietly put up her hand. Gajeel jumped from the stage "hey shrimp" he said with a grin, Levy replied looking a bit angry "come on let's go". They both walked out. Mira did a little squeal "Oh, they are going to look so cute together". Jellal was protesting so much, Laxus had to push him on the stage. Jellal looked very uncomfortable on the stage. "Come on Erza" Mira said giving Erza a nudge with an elbow. Erza's cheeks had a slight blush on them. She slowly put up her hand "I'll have him, if no one else wants him". Jellal hopped off looking relieved to be off the stage. "So what do you want to do?" Jellal asked Erza. Erza looked on the ground then up at Jellal replied "I thought I could show you a new Requip armour, I recently brought". "Ok" he said. He stood waiting for her to Requip. Erza leaned in and whispered in Jellal's ear, "in my room". Erza then turned around with Jellal following her back to her room. Happy jumped up on the stage, nearly everybody had left the guild, except for one white feline who Happy had been in love ever since he laid his eyes on her. Happy was staring at her right now. Charles was looking away with her nose turned upward. Happy started to look on the ground with hurt eyes. Wendy put up her hand "Charles will have him". Happy had hearts in his eyes and a huge grin, flew over to her. Charles gave Wendy a death glare. "You need to have more fun" Wendy said to her. "What do you want to do?" Happy asked. "Come along then" Charles said, walking away out of the guild. "Where are we going?" Happy asked. "I thought we could go fishing or something" Charles replied. Happy had the biggest smile on his face. There was only Laxus and Mira left. Laxus walked over to her "so what do you want to do?" he asked with a smile. Mira looked a bit flustered. "I have to finish off cleaning the glasses" she replied. "That can wait" Laxus said with a devilish grin, he then grabbed her hand to pull her out of the guild.


End file.
